A New Life
by TheSkandranon
Summary: AU: Karin has a secret, but it's a good secret


Karin was in total agony, and she didn't know when it was going to end.

When she first found out she was pregnant she was just so happy. Her and Toshiro hadn't been married for very long and so the suddenness of it shocked her.

She hadn't told Toshiro herself, she wanted to wait to see how long it took him to realize it himself. Her morning sickness occurred late morning when Toshiro was at work in the law firm he owned, so that didn't give it away right at first. And as expected, he didn't notice anything till about midway through her third month.

_While watching a movie together, Toshiro stared at her looking a little concerned as she delightedly ate her potato chips, and then eyed the chocolate bar next to her._

_"Karin, are you alright? You've been eating a lot of chocolate and potato chips lately."_

_Karin smiled to herself, so he actually did notice her cravings. Normally she ate quite healthily, so she was surprised that he hadn't said anything till now. And he'll probably think her recent weight gain, and slight belly bulge to her eating binges. _

_She wanted to share the news with him, but didn't want to end the game and tell him herself that she's pregnant._

_So she just smiled at him and said, "Yes Toshiro, I'm just fine."_

She then leaned against his frame and he smiled tenderly and wrapped his arms around her waist and turned his attention back to the movie.

_About a half hour later, she felt his arms tense a little after she had felt a little kick. _

_She smiled knowingly to herself when he didn't say anything until there was another kick._

_"Karin, what's that?"_

_She laughed lightly and then looked at him, "I think you know what that was."_

_He stared at her incredulously for a few seconds, "But, why didn't you tell me before? You have to had noticed before now."_

_"Trust me, I noticed quite a while ago. The getting sick everyday while you were at work kind of gave it away. But I didn't tell you because I wanted to see how long it took before you noticed."_

_He looked at her a little confused at first, then gave a short bark of a laugh. "Ha, trust you to come up with something like that."_

He smiled and gently rubbed her stomach, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Karin panted heavily as her labor contraction ended.

She smiled slightly as she felt a Toshiro's hand hold onto hers gently and soothingly.

"Karin, are you sure you want to do this naturally? There's plenty of medications so you don't feel the pain."

"Yes I know that, but I don't want our child's first seconds of life to be surrounded by drugs."

Toshiro bushed back a sweat drenched bang from her forehead, "I just hate to see you in such pain like this."

"Trust me, I'm not enjoying it, but it'll be worth it as soon as the child is born."

They smile at each other a little more and then she feels her face twist up as another contraction flared up. Out of the corner of her eye she see's Toshiro wince a little as she squeezed his hand.

XxXxXxXxX

An hour and fifteen minutes later Karin was still exhausted, but incredibly happy. She really couldn't remember being so happy before in her life.

She had moved over in her hospital bed so that Toshiro could lay next to her and so they could both hold the tiny life that was just introduced to the world.

Watching him she could see that Toshiro was totally besotted with the child. He wasn't even paying attention to her, but then she didn't mind that. She could see that he was going to be a great father, she just hoped that he wasn't going to let the kid get away with everything

She smiled and rested her hand over his, and he looked up at her still smiling.

"You know, we still haven't decided on a name," she said to him.

"Yes, that's true. We haven't agreed to one yet have we?"

"No, we haven't. Have you come up with another one recently?"

"Actually, I did while at work a few days ago, then an emergency at the firm threw it out of my mind. Would you like to hear it?"

"Can't hurt, I might actually like it," she smiled cheekily at him.

He laughed lightly and tweaked her nose gently, "Insolent woman." He leaned forward and kissed her softly then whispered in her ear.

Karin tilted her head slightly in thought. That did have a nice ring to it, and it gave her a nice warm feeling. Despite the chilliness of the name.

"Yes, I do think I could live with that," she smiled at him and then they both looked down at the tiny bundle of joy in between them.

The sleeping form actually woke up then, exposing the teal eyes that proved who the father was without a doubt. And Karin knew that Toshiro would be forever proud of that fact.

A tiny fist struck at Toshiro, but the father gently caught it easily as Karin raised her hand to gently stroke the unusually thick black locks that graced the child's head, which was inherited from her.

"Yes," Toshiro whispered. "It really does suit you my son, Hyōrinmaru."

* * *

**A/N: Hi there everyone. This was an art trade on DeviantArt. She wanted something from Karin's point of view about her being pregnant. And this is what came of it. Hope you all like it,**


End file.
